El primer beso
by Phi Phi Leomi
Summary: No sabía cómo demonios había salido el tema, de repente Kise se había encontrado metido en una conversación sobre quién había dado ya su primer beso y quién no. ¿Quién iba a decir que de todos los milagros él y Aomine serían los únicos que no habían besado a nadie? "Cuando yo de mi primer beso quiero que sea bonito y especial, y que sea con mi amor verdadero". One-shot AoKise.


No sabía cómo demonios había salido el tema, ni mucho menos por qué sus compañeros seguían hablando de aquello, de repente se había encontrado metido en una conversación sobre quién había dado ya su primer beso y quién no, ¿en qué equipo de baloncesto se habla de besos en el vestuario tras el entrenamiento? Ese tema es más como para una fiesta de pijamas de chicas... ¿No?

\- Tetsu, ¿tú has dado tu primer beso?- Preguntó repentinamente Aomine mientras todos se cambiaban de ropa después de haber estado practicando, Kuroko le miró algo confuso por la pregunta pero mantuvo su cara de póker.

\- Eso es secreto personal, Aomine-kun.- Respondió como si nada el menor mientras unas taquillas más allá se veía la cara roja de Midorima a distancia tratando de disimular.

\- ¿Y tú Murasakibara?

\- Claro, a Aka-chin.- Asintió el mayor comiendo una barrita de maiubo.

Mientras los demás hablaban de esto, Kise terminaba de darse una ducha caliente, después de 2 horas y media de entrenamiento era lo que mejor sentaba, y más en pleno Diciembre, al acabar y salir con la toalla en la cintura Aomine se fijó en él y se acercó para preguntarle sobre el tema.

\- Oye Kise.- El rubio le miró en lo que sacaba la ropa de su taquilla.- ¿Ya has dado tu primer beso?- El más bajo negó con la cabeza y Aomine levantó una ceja.- ¿No? ¿Pero no tuviste una novia?

\- Nunca nos dimos ningún beso.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Ya sabía que mi relación con ella no duraría mucho, por eso nunca la besé. Cuando de mi primer beso quiero que sea bonito y especial.- Sonrió.

\- ¿No tienes expectativas demasiado altas?- Dijo Aomine cargándose todo el encanto del momento.- Un primer beso se da y ya está, no es tan importante.

\- ¡Claro que es importante! ¿Aominecchi ha besado ya a alguna chica?- El mayor negó con la cabeza.

\- Porque yo guardo mi primer beso para una chica muy guapa y con unas tetas muy grandes.- Kise frunció el ceño por eso y continuó vistiéndose ignorando a los demás que seguían hablando del tema.

Tras un rato, todos acabaron de recoger sus cosas y emprendieron el camino a casa, mientras caminaba de camino a su hogar, Kise seguía muy molesto por lo que había dicho Aomine, ¡por supuesto que un primer beso es importante! Por eso él quería que el suyo fuera bonito y especial, y dárselo solo a quien él supiese que era su amor verdadero, no es algo que "Se de y ya está". De repente, el sonido de su teléfono móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos, acababa de recibir un mensaje, al mirarlo vio que se trataba de un encargo de su madre, necesitaba que pasase a comprar unas cosas al súper, perfecto, a las nueve de la noche, solo y teniendo que ir al supermercado, el día mejoraba por momentos.

Se acercó al supermercado 24 horas más cercano que encontró y empezó a buscar las cosas que le había pedido su madre, agua, galletas, arroz, Aomin... ¿Aomine? Mientras cogía el arroz de una de las estanterías localizó con la mirada al de pelo azul cogiendo un par de cartones de leche a tan solo unos metros de donde se encontraba él.

\- ¿Aominecchi?- Preguntó acercándose a él, el mayor le miró y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que las princesas modelos no venían a comprar al súper por la noche, y menos con el frío que hace.- El rubio levantó una ceja y suspiró por lo de "princesa".

\- Mi madre olvidó comprar algunas cosas y me pidió que viniese.- Aclaró aún molesto con Aomine por lo del primer beso.

\- ¿Aún sigues enfadado por lo que dije?- Preguntó el mayor al ver el gesto del otro, Kise asintió un poco con la cabeza inflando los mofletes.- Puedes darle tu primer beso a quien tú quieras, solo te di mi opinión.- Añadió Aomine encogiéndose de hombros yendo a pagar, el rubio le siguió y ambos salieron de la tienda al mismo tiempo.- Si quieres para compensarte te acompaño a casa.

Kise le miró algo confundido por eso ya que sabía que la casa de Aomine estaba en otra dirección, pero terminó accediendo. Tras unos minutos caminando, empezó a nevar, y cuando un copo de nieve tocó su nariz, el menor estornudó sufriendo un pequeño escalofrío, al verlo Aomine empezó a reír ganándose una mirada confusa y algo molesta de Kise ya que pensaba que se estaba riendo de él.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Es que estornudas como uno de esos gatitos de los vídeos en internet.- Respondió el mayor aún riendo, Kise se sonrojó un poco por eso y apartó la vista.

\- Claro que no.- Musitó avergonzado apartando la vista, de repente, notó como algo rodeaba su cuello y, al volver a girarse, vio a Aomine poniéndole su bufanda.- ¿Q-Qué haces?

\- Ya que no te gusta estornudar te presto mi bufanda.- Ante esto Kise se sonrojó aún más y volvió a apartar la vista.

\- Aominecchi...- Este le miró esperando a que hablase.- ¿De verdad vas a guardar tu primer beso hasta que encuentres a una chica muy guapa y con pechos gran...?

Se vio interrumpido cuando Aomine apoyó su frente contra la suya mirándole seria y fijamente, Kise levantó ambas cejas aún sonrojado hasta que notó la mano del mayor en una de sus mejillas atrayéndole hacia sí mismo. No supo por qué, pero se dejó llevar, dejó que Aomine le besara mientras la nieve seguía cayendo sobre los dos y parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, nunca sabría cuánto tiempo duró, si apenas 20 segundos o dos minutos enteros, pero cuando se separaron ya tenían bastante nieve sobre sus cabezas y hombros a pesar de que ninguno sentía ya ningún frío.

\- ¿Ha sido bonito y especial?- Preguntó Aomine una vez separaron sus labios pero aún manteniéndose a muy poca distancia del rubio, este asintió levemente con la cabeza.

\- P-Pero habías dicho que tu primer beso...

\- Creo que esto ha sido bastante mejor que besar a una chica con las tetas grandes, ¿no lo crees princesa modelo?- Respondió sonriendo levemente.

\- No me llames así.- Dijo Kise separándose de él en falso tono ofendido y cogiendo la bolsa con sus cosas. Antes de poder alejarse apenas unos pasos, el mayor le abrazó por detrás para que no se fuese.

\- Dejaré de llamarte así si me das otro beso.- Pidió acercándose de nuevo a su cara.

\- Mm... No.- Rió el rubio echando a correr hacia su casa mientras Aomine le perseguía pidiéndole más besos.

Por supuesto que un primer beso no es algo que "Se da y ya está", pero cuanto menos te lo esperas más bonito y especial es, sobre todo si se trata de tu amor verdadero.

 **...**

 **Enseñanzas de la vida con YogurBaby *Estrellitas y aplausos* Ahí que se note bien que la servidora aún no ha dado su primer beso *Llora* Espero que os haya gustado mucho ^-^ ¡POR FIN UN ONE-SHOT LARGO COJ*NES!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
